


Angels of the Sea - Destiel

by WolfMeister



Series: Angels of the Sea [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) as Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Sad Ending, sam's a moose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Mermaid AU. This is based off the original Little Mermaid written by Hans Christian Anderson. This is the second part of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels of the Sea - Destiel

The day finally came when Castiel turned 15 and he was allowed to the surface.

“Hey Cassie! I’ll head up with you, then leave you to do whatever you want, alright?” Gabriel states. Castiel nods, barely able to contain his excitement. Gabriel seems to be the only one of Castiel’s brothers that are still interested in the surface and land dwelling creatures.

The two brothers swim straight up until they break through the waves, getting blinded by the golden setting sun. Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows before swimming away from Castiel. Castiel who is too shocked to do much but look around him in wonder and joy. The sky is a multitude of colors, red, purple, gold, blue, even a streak of green, with stars beginning to shine through.

Castiel slowly floats across the surface of the ocean for hours, long after the sun had set, wishing to see all the wonders of the sky, the birds, and watch the passing ships. Though Castiel never dares to go toward any of the ships, that is until one of them halts and starts shooting colorful sparks into the night sky. Enthralled, Castiel swims toward the commotion, hearing people shouting and laughing as he gets closer.

Castiel lifts himself up to peer onto the deck of the ship, eyes first falling to the giant furry creature with large antlers, and then to the man next to it. The gorgeous man who everyone on the ship at one point or another walks over too, smiling and congratulating him about…something. And he really is quite attractive, with his sandy hair and full, pink lips, and eyes that catch the light just right and shine a beautiful emerald color. Castiel is immediately captivated by the man.

“Dean, lighten up! It’s your birthday!” the large creature mutters, nearly body ramming the man, who Castiel assumes is the one named Dean.

“Yeah, but it’s my first birthday without Mom and Dad,” Dean states. He then sighs and adds, “And my little brother is a moose.” The said moose makes a slightly distressed sound. Castiel isn’t at all fazed by the fact that the moose is Dean’s brother, maybe it’s normal. But as the party continues on the ship, storm clouds roll in and thunder booms across the sky, halting all chatter and the joyous mood.

Orders are shouted aboard, and the white sails are quickly unfurled, moving the ship away from Castiel. Yet the storm is faster than the ship, and the waves crashed with such force against the hull that the ship nearly capsized, and water rushed on deck. The main mast cracks apart as lightning turns the sky ablaze and strikes the mast.

As the crew screams, Castiel remembers that humans cannot live deep in the water like he can. He dashes toward the scene of destruction and dives beneath the waves, dragging Dean up above.


End file.
